


Show Me

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, youtube - Fandom
Genre: All my ships, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, So many ships, but plz read, i just like fluff ok, i wrote this like a year ago and never posted it, jk its not that good but its a fun read, ok so yeah i would read it, only like the first chapter is sad, please indulge me, the rest is fluffy, this is a shit hole, this is gr8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i really, really like you, joshua."</p><p>"show me."</p><p>--</p><p>or the one where josh is tyler's savior and all my ships are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1] you make my heart beat

no, tyler wasn't okay.

no, he was not quoting my chemical romance.

nothing was okay.

he was bleeding. fuck, he was bleeding. that's not good.

his wrists hurt. handcuffs hurt like fuck.

did he deserve this? no, he didn't think so. well, obviously, no one deserves to be raped. especially if it's by your school principal. just because he has authority does not mean it's just for him to rape his students. tyler didn't even do anything wrong. it's not tyler's fault that the principal was a perverted bastard who took a liking to him.

speaking of which, tyler had no idea where the bastard ran off too. he can just remember being deserted here, in this dark forest, under a tree. 

"tyler?"

oh my god, a voice. a voice that wasn't his. thank heavens.

he tried to speak but he was weak. not to mention the bandanna tied tightly around his mouth. nothing came out but a slightly heavier breath and a broken whimper.

"oh my god, tyler? are you okay?" tyler's eyes wouldn't open. he wouldn't let himself meet eyes with someone when he was naked and bleeding. the voice was someone he didn't recognize by name - but the guy knew who tyler was.

a pair of hands soon began to untie him, and he spit once the bandanna left his mouth. the guy attempts to pull off the handcuffs, but to no avail.

"fuck!"

tyler tried to be helpful. he tried to remember.

"now tyler, while you're sitting all pretty for me, I'll just put this key here. you're never getting away, because i'll kill you when im done with you."

wow. what a fucking idiot.

tyler coughed, his throat dry and his voice hoarse, "u-un" cough, "under th-" cough, "under th-the pi-" cough cough, "the p-pine tree"

he kept his eyes clenched shut. he didn't want to be even more ashamed in front of this stranger-who-knew-his-name.

"oh, thank god" stranger whispered, unlocking the cuffs. he lightly shook his hands, trying to get the pain away.

tyler managed to weakly pull his boxers back onto his hips, hoping that this stranger guy hadn't seen too much down there.

next thing he knew, he was being pulled into his arms, and tyler collapsed. he sobbed into his chest until he could sob no more. tears stained the shirt that was in tyler's face.

"hey, hey, look," the stranger lifted tyler's chin, "please look at me, tyler"

and he did. he opened his blood-shot eyes only to be met with the face of josh. of course it was josh. the relief that flooded from tyler was palpable. 

"look, it's me, okay ty? i'm here, I always have been, always will be. you're safe."

tyler felt a few tears fall down his face, one last time, and he smiled slightly and closed his eyes again, trying to block everything out but josh.

he didn't need anything but josh.

~~~~

he didn't remember anything that happened after his hug with josh, but he was pretty sure he passed out.

all he needed to focus on was the now, and try to forget about the past. the past sucks. and it hurts like hell.

"can I speak to the head of the district?" some voice faintly shatters through his brain, sounding like a mother. he couldn't see the operator of the voice, so he assumed either she was in another room or he was blind.

he was in a sweater. it was knit, and light purple. it was way over-sized, so the sleeves fell over his hands. his hands were grasping a warm cup of tea, which he occasionally sipped at.

a hand was around his shoulders, and looking up, tyler saw that it was josh. of course it was josh.

"hey, you feeling better?"

tyler quickly surveyed himself.

his mind was a mess; unbearable thoughts drowning out the good ones, endless possibilities flying around his brain. his ass hurt like hell itself, and his heart was permanently (or so he thought) in two.

tyler ended up clenching his eyes shut, holding back tears, and shaking his head a violent 'no'.

in one quick motion, josh had moved tyler's tea onto the small coffee table and pulled him onto his lap.

his legs were comfortably straddling josh's waist, tyler's forehead on his collarbone. he almost smiled.

josh could feel tyler wrap his arms tight around his torso, and tyler was afraid that if he let go, josh would run away.

tyler couldn't survive if josh ran away.

with his light breaths on the top of tyler's head, finger tips slowly grazing his back, tyler nearly fell asleep. 

he felt himself being pulled up, so he opened his eyes as josh's hands supported him by gripping his ass. there was a slight pain, but he didn't object.

he brought them to his room, laying tyler down on his bed and climbing next to him.

"you know i'm always here for you, right? i love you, tyler"

tyler only nods, pressing himself as close to josh as humanly possible before drifting to sleep with a faint smile casted on his face.


	2. [2] will you buy me a house of gold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, this chapter is mostly in tyler's first person perspective. i wrote it like that for some reason a while ago and am too lazy to change it :P

flash forward eight months.

i laughed, patting pete on the back, "nice one, man"

he held his hands up in defense, laughing, "hey, he's hot."

"jesus, is everyone here gay?" tre piped up.

i took a survey of the room. surely, one of us has to be straight.

pete, gerard, frank, mikey, ray, billie joe, mike, tre, jason, brendon, ryan, josh, me.

I laughed, my eyes widening at the revelation that, in a room of 13 fucking people, everyone was gay.

"yeah."

"well shit. we're literally the entire gay population of new jersey"

ryan popped his hand up, quietly saying, "hey, i'm bi, man"

a happy tone set on the room, all of us laughing.

brendon took ryan's hand from the air and intertwined their fingers.

confused?

pete thinks mikey is hot. mikey thinks pete is hot. they are yet to date.

brendon and ryan have the longest relationship of us all - they've know each other since basically birth, and have been dating since 2nd grade (don't ask me how they dated, they just did). honestly, it's quite adorable.

billie joe and mike have been together since middle school, and tre and jason have been together for almost five months. gerard and frank have been going strong for about 3 years.

ray has some online thing with some guy (we all think it's bullshit), and I have some stupid crush on josh that he doesn't seem to return.

from my point of view, at least.

fuck, that made me sad.

"damn man, i feel it coming. tomorrow is definitely a rose day" mikey sighed, leaning his head on pete's shoulder.

See, mikey is genderfluid, meaning that some days he's a guy (mikey) and some days he's a chick (rose).

"How can you feel that?"

"I don't kn-"

"because I told him how hot he looks in a skirt" pete blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing the brightest shade of red I've ever seen on him.

mikey just smiles and chuckles, a light blush forming on his own cheeks.

"hey! gerard looks better." frank insisted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. gerard pulls a huge smirk.

"I guess it's a Way thing" pete said, making us laugh.

\--

i have a bad habit of getting jealous.

josh went and hung out with his friend debby. the way she was hanging on him, laughing and fluttering her fake eyelashes towards him made my stomach turn. josh was mine.

i didn't show him that i was jealous, because that would just make for an awkward situation. instead, i actually insisted that he go.

i sat on the floor, my skinny legs sprawled out, thinking. i could write a song. that would help pass the time.

we're all battling fear

oh, too deep. i'm not in the state of mind to write.

maybe drawing?

yes, drawing.

\--

a knock on my door scared the absolute shit out of me.

"tyler? someone's at the door for you, he says his name is josh"

that sentence alone made me drop everything and nearly run to the door, almost hitting my brother in the face with my door, and fixing my hair before greeting josh.

"hey" i try to be nonchalant, but it sounded strained and fake. fuck me.

josh was in his usual attire - black skinny jeans and a colored t-shirt. today was red.

"hi" he smiled smally, and that's when i noticed.

the dry tear stains down his cheeks, the messy hair, the small smile, the puffy eyes, the red nose. 

i stepped out of the door frame, letting the door swing shut behind me as i hug josh for dear life.

"josh? what happened? are you okay?" i mumble into his shoulder.

he just shook his head, clenching his eyes shut, and hugged me back; tight. 

i closed my eyes, rubbing soothing patterns into his lower back.

i realized that i could stay like this forever - in his arms, and he in mine. 

however, i couldn't, and he pulled away, wiping a tear that had escaped from his eye.

and in the quietest possible voice, josh uttered those words that made my heart slowly break in two; "debby tried to take me away, ty. she told me that if I didn't get in her car, she would make me. fuck ty, i was so scared. she even pulled out a fucking baseball bat. i told her- god, i fucking told her i didn't want to go, that i had a life here, and she got really fucking pissed. she said that if she couldn't have me, n-no one could have me, and- f-fuck ty, i'm scared she followed me here."

i didn't reply, i only held him in my arms. i let him drench my shoulder in tears, and i just ran my hand through his hair, my other holding him tightly by the waist.

"i'll fucking kill her, josh. i promise."

and tyler meant it.

~~~~

life for mikey way was difficult.

he had a hot best friend, who was definitely gay, like, the gayest of gays. yet still, he didn't have the fucking courage to go and ask him on a date.

why? because mikey and pete were best friends.

and mikey way was the literal human embodiment of a fucking pea.

"mikey?"

a fucking pea.

"yeah?"

"why're you in your room? it's a beautiful day out" pete smiles, sitting beside him on his bed.

a pea.

mikey was certain his heart rate boosted to an unhealthy level. 

"you sound like my mom" mikey grumbled, trying to act as normal as possible. in his eyes, he was doing pretty good.

the real reason was that mikey was insanely revolted by anything involving the outdoors and the sun's heat, but he didn't tell pete that.

"well, let's do something then" pete grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

a pea.

"nooo, not outdoors" he whined, nearly falling into pete.

"why not? it's like, 85 degrees out." 

he groaned, the idea of heat just making him want to collapse next to an AC.

"that sounds like hell, pete" mikey groaned.

"well, let's do something in here then" he smiles, dragging us back to the bed.

HOLY SHIT A MOTHERFUCKING PEA.

he smiled, resuming his position of laying on his bed.

"how about playing a board game?" pete smiled, and mikey's heart grew about eight sizes bigger. he knew he was fucked - but he would take this over nothing any day.

"like what?"

to that, pete made a sound that was borderline moaning, and mikey had a hard time staying calm.

"sorry?" pete suggested.

"no, you're already too much of an asshole." they both laughed, and god, mikey loved pete's laugh.

"fine, dickhead. monopoly?"

"do i even have monopoly?" mikey said to himself, standing up from the bed. he walked out of his room and down the stairs (pete staying very close behind him) saying a quick 'hi' to his mom as he passed the kitchen, and down into his basement.

fuck, mikey hated his basement. it was unfinished, the walls being the insulation and not actual plaster. there was a square of fucked up carpet before it left off onto concrete, and he was certain there was at least 10 fucking spiders every foot.

the light was flickering, and made the room even fucking creepier, and mikey thought he saw a fucking mouse, but this was where all his board games were kept. he took a step forward, hands shaking, and prayed that he didn't look as scared as he was to pete.

the light suddenly flickered off with a loud burst, and the room got dark in an instant.

mikey accidentally fucking screamed, and he was slightly glad that the light went out so that pete couldn't see his fucking blush.

it was silent for about three seconds, before he felt hands on his shoulders and a whispered "boo" in his left ear. mikey screamed again, arms flailing to find pete, and effectively raising his heart level to an unhealthy level and having his glasses fly somewhere in the general vicinity. once his hands found the body of flesh he was searching for, he pulled pete into him, holding him against his chest as he breathed heavily.

he heard pete's cute laugh in his ear before arms were wrapped back around him, and mikey's glasses and monopoly and the spiders had been forgotten, the only thing on his mind was how fucking close pete was.

sometimes it's okay to be a pea.


	3. [3] times seven + pilots

that night, josh stayed in tyler's room. they were curled underneath the covers, josh's head tucked neatly under tyler's. tyler could still hear the faint sniffles from josh, and he was determined to stay awake until josh fell asleep.

"t-ty?" josh's broken voice rang out in the small room. tyler only hummed in response, rubbing his hand slowly up and down josh's sweater-clad arm.

"c-can i try something?"

"'course. what is it?"

"can i hold you?"

the request was strange, as josh almost always held tyler when he would sleepover, so why would he need to ask?

"yeah, 'course josh." tyler made a move to let go of josh, and he was shocked when josh suddenly took charge.

he moved his frame so that he was on his back, and tyler was watching him, confusion etched on his features.

josh only wrapped his arms around tyler's torso and pulled him on top of himself, so that tyler's stomach was resting on josh's. tyler let his head rest on josh's chest as josh wrapped his arms around tyler protectively.

"better?" tyler questioned, tangling their legs together beneath the bed.

"better." josh sighed happily, urging tyler to fall asleep.

~~~~

mikey was fucked. he was utterly fucked.

it was three am. three fucking am. and he was alone, wandering the street with the broken streetlight, which flickered and cast an ominous yellow glow across the otherwise empty road.

the houses were all seemingly empty, no cars were in any driveway, and all that mattered was the eerie footsteps that mikey was making against the harsh breeze of the wind.

his phone was dead, so he had no way of contacting pete or gerard. he had cold tears running down his cheeks. was now a good time to remember his stupid fear of abandonment? no. right now was probably the _worst_ time to remember his fear of abandonment. not to even fucking _mention_ his separation anxiety.

he had just walked - he had been upset for some stupid fucking reason and thought it best if he put headphones in and walked, album after album blaring through his headphones. he had ended up getting fucking lost somewhere on a street called 'Gaylord'.

where the fuck was that?

mikey was fucked, he was fucked and he wanted pete. pete would make this okay. pete always made things okay.

a car had pulled around the corner, slowing down right behind mikey, causing the teen to have just a tiny breakdown. his mind obviously went to the worst of places, because the car behind him _obviously_ held a murderer or a pervert.

"Is that _you_ , mikey?"

oh thank god, mikey nearly cried from happiness, it was billie joe.

he turned quickly, facing billie in his beat-up black pick up truck.

"yo, mikes, you okay?"

mikey only nodded, a smile gracing his lips before he hopped in his car, no invitation needed. as he smiled at him, mikey smiled back, and billie made way forward, towards where mikey and gerard lived.

"um, c-could you possibly take me to pete's house?" mikey's voice was small, and just the mere thought of pete made him just that much happier.

"sure." he smiled, and maybe he only took him to pete's out of pity, because mikey looked like the human embodiment of a piece of shit. a pea covered in shit, perhaps.

"why are you out at three am?" mikey asked, noting how billie would probably retort the same question back in his face.

"why are you out at three am?" bingo.

"i was upset and got lost. you?"

billie turned onto pete's street, and mikey only now noticed how close he was to pete, and he _definitely_ felt stupid now.

"i was on my way to mike. he texted me and it sounded important."

mikey's heart sank, realizing that _he_ was the reason that billie wasn't with his probably-upset boyfriend right now.

"oh shit, i'm sorry. you can just drop me off he-"

"nonsense, mikey" billie just gave him a smile, and he felt just a bit better.

~~~~~

**_dickhead, i'm outside your house. come indulge me xxxx_ **

pete wentz woke up at, what, 3:23 am? to a text from **_'mikeywayxoxo'_**

he sighed, rubbing his eyes, resisting the urge to just close his eyes and fall back into a deep and lovely sleep. he resisted, only for mikey, because he _may or may not_ have thing for mikey.

he knew that mikey was probably upset, because he never just showed up wanting to hang out at three fucking am. he needed, no matter how much he loved his bed, to get up and go help mikey, because he was a cute idiot.

pete stood up, stretching and satisfyingly cracking his back. he sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and throwing on some decent clothing, because mikey deserved clean clothes, at least. he ended up in just black jeans a blue sweater, the 'im lazy as fuck but i wanna look cute' outfit.

he quickly looked in the mirror before running a hand through his hair, quietly opening the door and sneaking down to his front door. he thanked fuck that he was an only child.

quietly shutting his front door behind him, because his parents slept like fucking feathers, he faced a wide-eyed mikey with dried tear marks down his face.

"mikey- fuck, what happened?" pete immediately pulled mikey into his chest, even though he was the shorter of the two.

"nothing to worry 'bout, pete. just got lost and didn't know where i was." he shrugged it off like it was nothing, but it was _not,_ and pete squeezed mikey tighter.

"but-but your separation- and your fear- it's not nothing, mikes!" pete scrambled out, the words forming and spilling out of his lips before his mind could take a second to proofread them.

mikey's smol pea brain instantly lit up at the sincerity spilling from pete's mouth, smiling uncontrollably. pete cared. he _knew_ pete cared.

"you're coming with me to my room, no questions asked. be quiet, though." pete says, dragging mikey by the hand to his room, tip-toeing back to his room. when they were safely inside pete's dark room, pete sat them both on the bed.

"so, now that you're here with me, you feel better, right?"

mikey chuckled, nodding before realizing that the lack of light meant pete couldn't see his body movements, "yeah, I am."

"good." he could hear pete's smile behind his words, and soon he was being pulled backwards onto the bed, landing on his back with a soft 'oof'. pete giggled, never letting go of mikey's hand.

somehow, sometime in the night, pete ended up curled into mikey's side, and both boys felt complete, at home. in each other's arms is where they belonged.

\---

billie joe turned the burner of the stove off, taking the frying pan full of bacon off of the heat and transferring it to a plate. he let the pan stay on a cool portion of the stove until he could properly wash it. once the bacon cooled down enough to touch, he put some on a plate along with assorted fruit and a breakfast burrito, taking it in to his sleeping boyfriend.

he took only a second to admire how peaceful mike looked when he slept, even with the dried tear marks on his cheeks. the way that every care and worried crease was erased from his face, normally spiked up hair flat against his head. billie loved how he looked when he was asleep.

however, the breakfast was getting cold, so he gently shook mike awake. mike groaned quietly, stretching and rubbing his eyes free of the crust from the early morning's breakdown. billie smiled at him, ruffling mike's hair with his free hand.

"i know you had a bad night, so i decided to make you breakfast in bed." billie said, kissing mike's forehead and handing him the plate.

"aw, thanks beej. i really appreciate it." mike smiled, setting the plate in his lap to reach up and cup billie's cheeks, bringing him in for a chaste kiss. billie smiled as he pulled away, sitting indian style in front of mike, watching him eat. it was perfect and content and so domestic it almost hurt, but it made the two happy, so there's that.

billie could remember the first day they met, in middle school, when the two were so young. he could remember the bright blue eyes of the punk blonde kid with the ozzy shirt, and instantly wanted to be friends with him. they grew close, and during sleepovers at each other's houses, they played songs by old heavy metal warhorses like ozzy osbourne, def leppard, and van halen.

billie has always loved music, always wanted it to be his profession. he could play guitar, mike could play bass, their friend john could play drums. he even considered leaving high school to start a band with them, but he knows it won't work out. at least he has mike by his side.

what would their band even be called? sweet children? no, that's too close to sweet baby. something random, like the foxboro hot tubs? well, what the fuck even is that. something short and simple. he loves weed, he loves weed on 420. weed day? green day?

no, that's stupid.

mike had set his plate on the bedside table when he finished, smiling dopey at billie. billie smiled back all the same, reaching out and grabbing mike's hand, hopelessly in love with his best friend.


End file.
